Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 3: Penguin's Got Talent
Mumble had just found the perfect place to practice his dancing skills, it was very high up so no one could hear it happen, come to think about it, no one could be able to hear anything, maybe they could hear screaming, but other than that not much. Anyway, Mumble found a way up to the top and got there, he could see all of Emperor Land from up there, and that's when he decided to start. Mumble soon tapped like no other could (well no one could in the first place so, yeah). He was soon interrupted by what he could only guess to be a skua, a fierce, menacing bird that could come by and swoop chicks without any notice, so when he first met this one, which soon came to be four, he was very, startled... “Hey, what you doing there, flipper bird?” One skua said, he was much bigger and brighter coloured than the others, so by that he was the leader of the group. “Nothing. What are you doing?” Mumble asked “Nothing. Just dropped in for a little lunch” He said, but with more enthusiasm to it. “There's food? Here?” All of a sudden they laughed, he was the only one here, meaning... “Oh, no, no, wait. Not me, I'm a penguin.” “Exactly. The flipper birds, that's you, eat the fish. The flying birds, that's me, eat the flipper bird and the fish. And lately, there ain't a lot of fish. So...” He trailed off at the end, but Mumble had questions about the fish part, what did he mean by less fish, obviously there should be lots of fish around here? Or were they making an excuse to eat him? He had to know. “Wait, what did you just say?” “There ain't been a lot of fish lately.” “Why?” Mumble could tell it was a question that shouldn't have been said, because when he did, the skua looked, worried. “There is something out there. Creatures. Not like us. Bigger, Fiercer, and smarter too. Ask me how I know.” “How?” “Because I've seen what they have done to us, I'm sitting on a rock, minding my own business... When suddenly, a massive, thing, bigger than the hole that you lot live in, comes storming in like there's nothing there, stops, and drops massive lines of material that clings onto every fish under it, picks them up, and leaves as if there is nothing to stop it.” “Gosh.” “Yeah, but it couldn't of gotten worse, right?” He had directly asked Mumble that question, which made him have a way to get out. “Someone, something has got to stop it.” “And do you know anyone or anything that could?” “No, but I could.” “You? Your just a flipper bird, that we're going to have for lunch.” They were getting closer, Mumble then thought something up. “Wait, if you guys don't eat me, than maybe I could stop this from happening again.” “That could work, okay, you have yourself a-” The leader was soon interrupted by the others “Don't do it boss, what if he's bluffing?” “Oh shut up you lot, if he does, then it will be on our favour. You have yourself a deal.” “Thanks, it helps a lot to have friends like you.” “Oh, don't mention it. See you later flipper bird.” “Bye.” Mumble had enough, they may have been friendly, but there was a possibility of others that could come, and not be so kind-hearted. Mumble went back down, and he was soon met with a familiar face. “Look who it is, what were you doing up there? Singing? You're lucky we couldn't hear from up the-” Gloria was soon interrupted by someone Mumble thought wouldn't dare interrupt. “Leave him alone, pick on someone else.” Seymour said furiously. “Seymour? Why are you protecting the fuzzball?” “He's had enough already, why don't you wait.” “Yeah, okay, it can wait, but it will come unexpectedly.” Gloria walked away in defeat, both Seymour and Mumble knew the true reason why she walked away. Mumble was still confused, the strongest, biggest male of their generation, had just protected Mumble from another encounter with Gloria, that was very confusing. “Seymour, why did you stop her?” “Why not?” “Well, I'm not really that worth saving, am I?” “Trust me, you are worthy, I heard what you said up there and I believe you can do it.” “How?” “Think about it, the more Gloria bullies you, the more determination you will have to prove her that you are worth it.” “I see your point now, its getting late, we should split up to see our parents.” “Agreed, I've got a good feeling about tomorrow.” As Seymour was out of hearing distance Mumble started to think about his show for tomorrow, he had to come up with a song and he had only just got the first part done, so instead of walking home, he danced home, he had to be very quiet so that no one could hear. He stopped before he got home, so that his dad couldn't hear him do it. His mother was the first to say something to him. “Hey there sweetheart, how was class?” “I think my singing is getting better, but it may take a few months.” Mumble lied. “Did you hear that Memphis?” “Yes I did, what did your teacher say to you?” “She said I should practice, but not where people could hear me, just in case.” “That sounds like something. Found a space to practice?” “Yeah, it's not too far from here actually.” “Well, lets hope tomorrow will be better.” And so the night came over, when day came over, Mumble was walking cheerfully to school, almost dancing, but decided not to so that it was a surprise, he still couldn't tell if Seymour knew he could dance, but he thought he could involve him at school. “Good morning my fine class.” “Good morning Miss Viola.” The class said in unison again “So, today we have a new topic, since everyone has learned their heartsong” At that point Gloria looked at Mumble and quickly turned back “We'll start to learn about our sub songs, sub songs are like heartsongs, but they are there for if your heartsong is not enough later in life. Gloria, you go first.” “Okay” “Ohhh Ohhh Are we all we are Are we all we are Cut to now, holy wow When did everything become such a hell of a mess Maybe now maybe now Can somebody come and take this off my chest I know you think it's not your problem I know you think that Guin will solve them But if your soul is not together It'll never be you and me, plant the seed Open up and let it be” “That's all I got so far” Mumble could easily tell by her voice that she was begging to ask a question, sure enough he had been right “Miss, when you said, everyone, did you include Mumble?” At that point, everyone turned to Mumble, who in turn started to blush. “Why yes, I did include Mumble, he can do something you lot can't at the moment, would you like to demonstrate Mumble?” “Umm, yeah, sure, but I may need someone to sing along, Seymour?” Everyone turned to Seymour, who in turn said “Oh why not?” He walked closer to Mumble so that he could hear whatever it was, which he didn't know. Just then Mumble started to tap, everyone was confused, did he tap because he wanted to? Or was it by accident? Sure enough their questions were answered soon when he tapped even more, Seymour knowing what song it is and sang with Mumble's beat. (Seymour) “The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting Could it be that we have been this way before I know you don't think that I am trying I know you're wearing thin down to the core But hold your breath Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you Over again Don't make me change my mind Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true Because a girl like you is impossible to find You're impossible to find This is not what I intended I always swore to you I'd never fall apart You always thought that I was stronger I may have failed But I have loved you from the start Oh But hold your breath Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you Over again Don't make me change my mind Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true Because a girl like you is impossible to find It's impossible So breathe in so deep Breathe me in I'm yours to keep And hold onto your words 'Cause talk is cheap And remember me tonight When you're asleep Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you Over again Don't make me change my mind Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true Because a girl like you is impossible to find Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you Over again Don't make me change my mind Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true Because a girl like you is impossible to find You're impossible to find” Mumble and Seymour finished, everyone was quiet, Miss Viola was about to say something when- “Well, that was something, where did you learn that, Mumble Happy Feet?” Everyone laughed at Gloria's question, even Mumble giggled a bit at the name, it sounded like a good surname. “Well, where did you learn that?” “I don't know, I may have been born with it.” “Oh, so you were born to be a hippity hoppity fool then?” Gloria insulted, everyone (except Seymour) soon followed, he had enough of this, and started to walk back home. Seymour and Miss soon quieted everyone down and told them off, Miss made a note that Gloria was not going to be easy, she would have to tell his parents before Mumble got there, luckily for her, Mumble went the long way, she could go the short cut. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions